House of Hades
by danfle3
Summary: My own continuation of the heroes of Olympus. My first fanfic so please how me some good feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Falling  
That's all Percy thought  
They were falling  
Into Tartarus  
Percy wasn't sure if he blacked out or not. The last thing he remembered was that he let go of a small rock with Annabeth holding onto his arm.  
Annabeth!  
He looked around to see if he could find her. He looked everywhere. But he couldn't see.  
Because it was dark.  
He had fallen in Tartarus with Annabeth holding onto him. Now she was nowhere to be seen. Now Percy regretted his decision to let go.  
But what else could he do.  
Frank and Leo were trying to secure the Parthenos. Jason and Piper went to help. So Hazel and Nico had no time nor nobody to help grab Annabeth and him.  
He looked down to see anything, anything that would be relieving.  
He saw a light.  
A dim red light.  
Percy wasn't sure if that was just his mind playing tricks on him. He was just happy not to see anyone down there. Because right now, he wasn't all that ready to take on more monsters.  
He didn't see any kind of ground. He just saw the light.  
It appeared that the light wasn't moving yet he still couldn't see Annabeth.  
He wondered if this would be his last moment before he became flattens demigod pie.  
"HELP!"  
Percy could of sworn that that was Annabeths voice.  
When he saw right down below him though, nothing could prepare him for what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

First  
Thanks for the review invader ski  
Or a statement review  
And you Savannah Silverstone  
I appreciate the feedback and I will try to do my best to do better  
Second, please review my story people, this is my first fanfic so I need criticism  
Third, I did not create PJATO or HOO. Rick Riordan, the master did.  
Ok on with the story

Jason

Was he really a blonde superman, because he sure did not feel like it. He should of flew to Percy and Annabeth to save them. He could of helped them escape.  
Now they could be dead. Or worse!  
He sat at the table, staring at his food as if it would spontaneously combust. Frank sat to his left, a sad look on his face. Leo sat next to him, mumbling with himself saying that it was all his fault. Jason did not want to ask him anything since he has a lot to worry about. Next came Piper who was on the right of Jason, probably thinking of ways to make things better using her charmspeak. Hazel sat next to Piper with Nico standing next to her reluctant to sit in the two seats that once were Percy and Annabeths.  
They all sat there in silence, trying their best to eat. Jason was the first to break the silence.  
" Guys, what happened may have been a setback, but we still have a quest to continue" He said.  
"How can we keep going if we lost two of the most important people on this quest. For all we know, they could be dead" Frank said.  
"They are not dead." Nico said "I would of felt it if they had died. Besides, they will be going to go to the other side of the doors of death. I think they would want us to do the same."  
"He's right" said Piper " We should at least try our best to get to Greece."  
Jason hoped that she was using her charmspeak, because it would probably help right now.  
Jason went to the deck and looked at the night sky. The stars illuminated the Argo II. He just could not get over the fact that he could of saved them. So many scenarios went through his head. Many ways as to how he could of saved them  
Or how they could of died.  
Piper came up on deck. If he had some strength left, he probably would of slashed at her if he didn't see her.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
Jason pondered that question. How could he be ok?  
"Yeah I'm fine" he lied  
"You know you should get some sleep."  
He knew she used some of her powers of persuasion, literally.  
"Ok I will"  
Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of the Argo II. It had golden eyes which did not match the dark haired wolf.  
Jason was startled to see this. There had not been any wolf on board the ship.  
"Frank is that you?" Piper asked  
The wolf barked and grinded his teeth, as if it was deciding who to eat first.  
"Frank if that is you, this isn't funny!" Jason said.  
Leo stepped out of the Argo II. But he wasn't normal. His eyes were also gold.  
Jason then knew what happened, or who they were.  
Eidolons.


End file.
